Let Us Just Love
by Just 'Himi Chan
Summary: sejenis dengan ff sebelumnya.. 'Selalu ada maksud tersendiri dalam setiap kata - kata.. Lidah mungkin bisa berbohong dan menyangkal dari kenyataan, namun tindakanlah yang membuktikan kebenaran..' summary yang tak nyambung dengan cerita/BL/KyuSung/Oneshoot


_**Prologue**_

Cinta itu… bukankah begitu indah?

Tidak mengenal siapa pun, dimana pun, dan kapan pun.. cinta itu akan selalu hadir..

Dan di sebuah kebetulan, cinta itu hadir diantara dua insan yang telah ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan..

Cinta tulus nan polos yang menerangi jalan pasangan yang berbeda umur empat tahun..

Antara Kim Yesung yang tengah memasuki tahun pertama kuliahnya dengan Cho Kyuhyun, siswa menengah pertama yang tengah menjalani tahun terakhirnya..

Guys, let me tell you this story..

**-LET US JUST LOVE-**

**By Himi Chan**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Super Junior member, and others**

**Genre: emm.. maybe Romance and fluffy**

**Pairing: Kyu-Sung**

**Rated: T**

**Desclaimer:**

**All character are belong to God and their self, tapi.. YESUNG boleh buat saya kan?**

**Warning: OOC, membosankan, dan hal – hal buruk lainnya yang akan menjadi efek samping setelah anda membaca ini mungkin saja terjadi.**

**Himi Chan**

**Present**

Namja berambut ikal itu telah berkali – kali memandang kearah jam dinding yang ada di kelasnya. Songsaengnim yang sedang mengajar di depan sana, tak sedikit pun menarik perhatiannya. Dan seperti siswa malas pada umumnya, yang ditunggu saat ini tak lain adalah bel pulang sekolah. Dia merutuk tak jelas, mengapa bel sialan itu terasa sangat lama sekali untuk berbunyi. Dia ingin segera keluar dari kelas ini, bukan untuk segera pulang ke rumah, tapi untuk menjemput seseorang. Menjemput seseorang yang sangat dia cintai, yang tak lama ini menjadi kekasihnya.

Kasmaran, sebut saja begitu. Atau kalian juga bisa menyebutnya dengan namja yang tengah dimabuk cinta. Menunggu 10 menit saja terasa seratus tahun baginya. Dan dengan tingkat kesabaran yang sangat labil itu, dia meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celananya, menyelipkannya diantara buku yang berserakan di mejanya. Sesekali memandang ke sekeliling, terlebih kearah songsaengnim, untuk memastikan bahwa tak ada yang tahu bahwa dia kini tengah bermain dengan ponselnya. Dia terlihat tengah mengetik sesuatu, emm.. sepertinya pesan untuk seseorang.

'**Hyung.. mianhe, sepertinya aku pulang terlambat.'**

Dia segera menekan tombol send dan kembali memandang ke sekeliling, tentu saja dia tak mau sampai perbuatannya ini ketahuan. Jangan sampai reputasinya sebagai murid terpintar se angkatan tercemar karena ketahuan bermain ponsel saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Meski dia terlihat kembali tak acuh pada ponsel nya, sebenarnya dia tengah berharap – harap cemas menunggu pesan balasan dari seseorang yang dia kirimi pesan tadi.

Dan ketika ponsel nya bergetar, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, dia segera kembali bergelut dengan ponsel nya.

'**Gwaenchana, aku akan pulang sendiri. Apa kau masih di sekolah?'**

'**Ne. Andwe! Aku akan menjemputmu, tetaplah menungguku. Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang.'**

'**Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Kyu. Kau tak perlu khawatir.. :) '**

'**Tapi aku ingin mengantarmu pulang.'**

'**Baiklah, kalau begitu aku yang akan menjemputmu. Aku di depan sekolahmu sekarang.'**

'**Baiklah tunggu aku.'**

Dan setelah mengirim pesan terakhir itu, Kyuhyun segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana nya. Sekaligus, membereskan seluruh buku yang ada di meja nya dengan memasukkan buku – buku tersebut ke dalam tas nya. Dia sudah siap untuk meninggalkan kelas sekarang, namun meskipun begitu bel pulang sekolah belum juga berbunyi. Dia kembali memandang kearah jam dinding kelas dengan tidak sabaran, masih satu menit lagi.

Aiisshh.. kalau waktu berjalan lambat seperti ini, dia bisa gila. Ayolah, dia sudah sangat ingin menemui kekasihnya yang kini menunggunya di depan sekolah. Tapi sepertinya waktu tengah menggodanya, bahkan setiap detik berjalan begitu lambat di pikirannya.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, … Dia mulai menghitung mundur. Ini hal yang mudah, mengingat dia adalah si jenius matematika. Namun menghitung mundur dengan mengikuti alur detik waktu yang sangat lambat, ini sangat sulit dan menjengkelkan. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 …. Dan akhirnya bunyi bel yang dia tunggu sejak tadi pun terdengar.

Bel pulang sekolah, suatu pertanda bahwa telah berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar. Dan tanpa babibu, dia segera berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan teman – teman dan songsaengnim nya yang bahkan belum mengakhiri pelajarannya. Ah, persetan dengan itu semua, biar bagaimanapun dia tak melanggar peraturan karena memang dia meninggalkan kelas sesuai dengan waktunya. Dan yang terpenting, dia dapat segera menemui sang kekasih tercinta.

Remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta itu berlari layaknya tengah dikejar – kejar seekor harimau di belakangnya, cepat sekali. Hanya bedanya, dia tak terlihat ketakutan, malahan senyuman terkembang jelas di wajahnya. Dan berterimakasihlah dengan kaki nya yang jenjang dan panjang, membuat setiap langkah berlari nya menjadi semakin dan semakin cepat. Dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi nya untuk mencapai gerbang sekolah. Dia segera mencari – cari seseorang yang tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Hyung!"

Dan dia menemukannya. Seorang namja manis dengan rambut hitam legam dan warna kulit yang hampir menyerupai kulit pucatnya. Namja berparas cantik yang tengah mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang tersambung dengan ponselnya dan bersandar di dinding gerbang sekolah. Merasa panggilannya tak diacuhkan, karena namja manis itu tengah asyik mendengarkan music, dia pun menghampiri namja manis itu.

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?"ujarnya yang kini mulai menyadari seseorang telah berdiri di hadapannya, Kyuhyun.

"Ne, apa kau menunggu lama?"

"Aniyo, aku baru saja tiba."jawab namja manis itu sembari tersenyum.

Kyuhyun meraih telapak tangan namja manis yang ada dihadapannya. Telapak tangan yang tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya, bahkan telapak tangan ini terlihat seperti telapak tangan anak – anak. Benar – benar tak pantas dimilikii oleh namja yang usianya 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya, dengan menggenggam telapak tangan mungil itu saja Kyuhyun bisa merasakan hawa dingin yang bersarang di namja manis itu.

"Kau bohong, hyung. Kau pasti sudah lama menungguku. Telapak tanganmu terasa dingin."ujar Kyuhyun yang kini terlihat sedikit murung mengetahui bahwa dia telah membuat kekasihnya menunggu lama.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya menunggu sebentar. Tak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan."ujar namja manis itu, Yesung. Mengetahui kekasih kecilnya yang kini terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Mianheyo, Yesung hyung."

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun yang kini masih berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun pun masih setia menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangan Yesung, agar telapak tangan yang awalnya terasa dingin itu menjadi kembali hangat.

"Jika kau memang meminta maaf, maka jangan lagi bersikeras menjemputku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, dan juga aku ingin kau focus dengan pelajaran di sekolahmu."

"Apa salah jika aku ingin menjemput kekasihku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Dan sontak jawaban dari Kyuhyun membuat Yesung merona merah. Rasanya, ada bunga yang bertaburan di hatinya. Kenapa bisa sebahagia ini rasanya ketika mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun? Kenapa mengetahui jika Kyuhyun begitu ingin menemuinya membuatnya begitu… merona? Sepertinya Yesung benar – benar jatuh cinta pada namja yang bahkan belum mencapai umur 17 tahun ini.

Melihat kekasihnya yang tengah merona, Kyuhyun tersenyum, membuatnya ingin menggoda namja manis di hadapannya ini. Dia semakin mendekat kearah Yesung, menghimpit tubuh namja manis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung.

"Katakan, apa aku salah?"Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Jujur, perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung gugup setengah mati. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana merahnya wajahnya sekarang. Tatapan intens Kyuhyun benar - benar membuatnya membeku. Kyuhyun telah menjeratnya, he is trapped. Tapi, Yesung masih menjaga kesadarannya, nyatanya dia masih sadar jika saat ini dirinya dan Kyuhyun masih berada di tempat umum, tepatnya di depan sekolah Kyuhyun. Dimana mulai terlihat teman – teman Kyuhyun yang mulai berhamburan keluar dari sekolah. Yesung pun segera mendorong Kyuhyun, meskipun genggaman tangan Kyuhyun belum bisa terlepas dari tangannya. Namun setidaknya dirinya dan Kyuhyun tak berhimpitan seperti tadi.

"A-aku hanya ingin kau focus belajar, bukankah kau sebentar lagi ujian?"jawab Yesung masih gugup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi namjachingu nya itu. Kyeopta~ wajahnya yang merona merah seperti itu membuat Yesung berkali – kali lipat lebih manis. Apalagi dengan tingkah Yesung yang menurutnya sangat polos, terkadang hal ini membuatnya bertanya – tanya, siapa yang lebih tua diantara mereka sebenarnya?

"Dengan menjemputmu tak akan membuat nilai – nilai ku turun. Apa kau lupa aku ini jenius?"

"Aiissshh.. sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

"Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang."Kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan Yesung segera menariknya agar berjalan beriringan dengannya. Dan Yesung hanya bisa menuruti Kyuhyun, kekasih 'muda' nya.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Padahal baru beberapa langkah Yesung dan Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan sekolah, terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Kyuhyun. Sontak, Kyuhyun segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh keasal suara tersebut. Suara yang berasal dari sahabatnya, Changmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"panggil Changmin sekali lagi sembari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Wae?"

"Bukumu, kau meninggalkannya di meja mu, aku yakin kau pasti lupa memasukkannya ke dalam tas."ujar Changmin seraya menyodorkan sebuah buku tulis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, terimakasih. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."Kyuhyun segera memasukkan buku yang diberikan Changmin ke dalam tas nya dan beranjak meninggalkan Changmin bersama Yesung..

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun-ah!"lagi – lagi panggilan Changmin menghentikan langkah kaki Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Errr.. siapa dia? Apa dia pacarmu?"Tanya Changmin penasaran sembari menunjuk kearah Yesung.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Sesaat, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung, memberikan pandangan ambigu kepada namja manis itu. Entahlah, Yesung sendiri sulit untuk mengartikannya. Apa arti dari pandangan Kyuhyun itu.

"_**Bukan, dia bukan siapa – siapa.."**_

Deg.

Yesung membulatkan matanya. Jawaban Kyuhyun yang didengarnya tadi, apa dia tak salah dengar? Kyuhyun menyangkal untuk mengakui bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya. Dan seketika itu, hatinya terasa begitu sakit. Sejujurnya Yesung ingin marah, namun tiba – tiba saja setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Yesung. Seolah ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Yesung melalui tindakannya itu. Dan Yesung mengerti, dia bisa menangkap apa yang ingin disampaikan Kyuhyun. Dia yakin, Kyuhyun pasti ingin memintanya untuk tetap percaya bahwa dia mencintainya. Yesung percaya, pasti ada maksud tersendiri kenapa Kyuhyun menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka. Ya, meskipun Kyuhyun terlihat berbohong, namun Yesung bisa melihat apa yang sejujurnya Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Jika tak ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, aku pulang. Anyeong, Changmin-ah."

Dan kali ini, Kyuhyun benar – benar meninggalkan Changmin, dengan tetap menggandeng Yesung tentunya. Changmin pun hanya bisa menatap kepergian dua orang namja di depannya dengan pandangan heran.

"Dasar bodoh, bukan siapa – siapa tapi kau menggandengnya sangat erat. Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun.."

**-LET US JUST LOVE-**

**By Himi Chan**

_**On another day..**_

Yesung yang tengah asyik meminum mocacchino nya sedikit terkejut ketika tiba – tiba saja ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan yang masuk. Yesung segera meraih ponselnya dan mengecek dari siapa pesan itu berasal. Yesung tersenyum, hmm.. pesan dari seseorang yang akhir – akhir ini sangat sering berkirim pesan dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun.

'**Hyung, aku akan menjemputmu.'**

'**Kau pulang cepat hari ini?'**

'**Ne, kau ada dimana?'**

'**Aku ada di dalam café tak jauh dari kampusku. Aku bersama teman – teman ku. Aku menunggumu disini.'**

'**Baiklah, tunggu aku. Saranghae."**

'**Nado saranghae.'**

Yesung tak bisa menyembunyikan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Terang saja, hanya membaca kata 'saranghae' di pesan Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya begitu bahagia. Ah, gampang sekali wajahnya merona merah karena perlakuan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Yesung-ah, kenapa kau tersenyum aneh seperti itu?"Tanya salah seorang teman Yesung yang duduk di meja yang sama dengan Yesung.

"Aniyaa~"Yesung mencoba menyangkal, walaupun senyuman masih terpatri jelas di wajahnya.

"Sungmin hyung, sepertinya Yesung hyung baru saja mendapat pesan dari namjachingunya."ujar namja lain yang juga duduk bersama dengan Yesung, namja paling muda diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Wookie. Lihatlah betapa bahagianya dia."ujar Sungmin namun dengan tatapan mencibir.

Yesung segera menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat menggodanya sekarang. Aisshh… kenapa rona merah di wajahnya tak bisa diatur, kenapa detakan jantungnya tak bisa di kendalikan, kenapa senyuman di wajahnya tak bisa dikontrol? Kenapa?

"Aissshh, sudahlah. Bukankah kita disini untuk membahas tugas dari dosen tadi? Jangan bahas hal lain."ujar Yesung mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Lihatlah, Wookie. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan."bisik Sungmin pada Ryeowook, namun cukup keras, sengaja agar Yesung dapat mendengarnya.

"Ya, kau benar hyung, dia pasti sengaja melakukannya."jawab Ryeowook.

"Dasar, anak kasmaran."goda Sungmin.

"Ah, indahnya jatuh cinta."Ryeowook menimpali.

Oke, sepertinya tingkat kesabaran Yesung sudah mencapai ubun – ubun. Dia memang kasmaran, tapi bukan berarti dia senang digoda terus menerus seperti ini. Dan akhirnya, dua jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"YA!"

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk pergi menemui Yesung, jika saja Changmin yang lagi – lagi menghalangi langkahnya. Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan di koridor sekolah pun berhenti karena melihat Changmin yang berdiri di hadapannya, sepertinya memang dari awal Changmin menunggu Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi?"Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Ya! Aku ini teman mu sejak kecil, apa kau tak suka jika kita pulang bersama? Lagipula sudah beberapa hari ini kau selalu pergi sendiri setiap pulang sekolah."ujar Changmin merajuk.

"Aku punya urusan lain sekarang."

"Urusan apa? Apa urusan dengan namja kemarin?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Changmin, dia menerobos untuk terus berjalan meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!"panggil Changmin yang kini berlari mengejar Kyuhyun yang masih tak mengacuhkannya.

"Tunggu, aku punya satu pertanyaan! Namja kemarin.. kau berpacaran dengannya kan? Kau mengatakan dia bukan siapa – siapa tapi kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya."Tanya Changmin masih tak menyerah.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Oke, untuk pertamakali nya dia merasa sifat keras kepala Shim Changmin, sahabatnya, berada dalam taraf sangat menjengkelkan. Dia memang sudah lama tahu jika seorang Shim Changmin tak akan pernah berhenti bertanya sampai dia merasa rasa penasarannya hilang. Dulu dia tak begitu terusik dengan sifat Changmin itu, tapi sekarang, terasa begitu menjengkelkan.

"**Aku tak benar – benar dekat dengannya**. Puas?"

Kyuhyun berujar marah dan segera meninggalkan Changmin yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Sebenarnya Changmin ingin mengejar Kyuhyun kembali, tapi saat tahu jika Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang kesal padanya, dia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kenapa dia marah?"Tanya Changmin pada diri sendiri sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

**-LET US JUST LOVE-**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun berlari secepat mungkin menuju kampus Yesung setelah turun dari bis. Ah, dia sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri, pasti dia sudah membuat Yesung menunggunya lagi. Kyuhyun terus berlari, tak peduli jika seragamnya kini terlihat berantakan karena dia terus berlari sedari tadi. Dan ketika dia sampai di sebuah café yang dikatakan Yesung di pesannya tadi, dia berhenti. Mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Dia memandang ke dalam café, mencari – cari apakah Yesung masih berada di dalam. Dan dia menemukannya, Yesung yang tengah duduk bersama dua orang temannya, sepertinya mereka tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugas. Kyuhyun pun memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk menghampiri mereka.

Yesung, Sungmin, dan juga Ryeowook yang awalnya tengh sibuk dengan kegiatan mengerjakan tugas mereka mendadak berhenti ketika ketiga nya tahu ada orang lain yang kini berdiri di hadapan meja mereka.

"Eh, kau siapa?"Tanya Ryeowook kepada namja yang tak dia kenal, Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"panggil Yesung gembira.

Kyuhyun menanggapi panggilan Yesung dengan tersenyum manis. Membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook sedikit keheranan. Kenapa Yesung yang notabene seorang mahasiswa bisa mengenal anak sekolahan ini?

"Kyu, duduklah sebentar. Aku akan membereskan barang – barangku dulu."ujar Yesung sembari memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya, dan Kyuhyun pun menurut, dia segera menempatkan diri duduk di samping Yesung.

"Siapa bocah ini? Kau mengenalnya Yesung-ah?"Tanya Sungmin masih penasaran.

"Ne, namanya Kyuhyun, dia adalah…"Yesung yang terlihat bangga ingin memperkenalkan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin dan juga Ryeowook namun..

"Adik! Aku adik Yesung hyung."Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong perkataan Yesung.

"Eh?"Yesung berjengit heran mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dia segera menoleh memandang Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau adiknya Yesung hyung, aku kira kau namjachingunya."ujar Ryeowook.

"Kau bicara apa, Wookie? Mana mungkin Yesung berpacaran dengan anak kecil seperti dia, benar kan, Yesung-ah?"Tanya Sungmin.

Yesung masih menatap Kyuhyun, kini pandangan matanya menajam. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang diperhatikannya hanya memasang wajah datar. Jujur, Yesung sangat marah dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Yesung-ah!"panggilan Sungmin menyadarkan Yesung dari dimensinya.

"A-ah, ne?"jawab Yesung sembari memandang Sungmin yang terlihat kesal karena telah tak mengacuhkan perkataan Sungmin tadi.

"Benarkan, kau tidak mungkin berpacaran dengan anak kecil seperti dia?"Tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Yesung terlihat sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Hei, biar bagaimanapun kenyataan yang sesungguhnya malah berkebalikan dengan apa yang diperkirakan Sungmin. Tapi karena tengah tersulut sumbu amarah yang disebabkan oleh Kyuhyun yang telah untuk kesekian kali nya ingin menyembunyikan status mereka, sepertinya Yesung memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur yang telah dibuat oleh Kyuhyun. Baiklah, Kyu. _Kalau memang seperti ini yang kau inginkan.._

Yesung kembali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, namun kini dia memberikan tatapan sengit kepada namja itu.

"Ne! Aku tak mungkin berpacaran dengan anak kecil seperti dia! Kau puas?"ucap Yesung dengan penuh penekanan.

Baik Sungmin ataupun Ryeowook tak ada yang mengerti kenapa Yesung harus menjawab dengan cara seperti itu, padahal Sungmin hanya bermaksud bercanda saja. Tapi sepertinya Yesung menanggapinya terlalu berlebihan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ah, namja termuda itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tingkah Yesung

"Oh ya, adik kecil, kenapa kau tiba – tiba kemari?"Tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput Yesung hyung pulang."jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kini berbalik menatap Yesung yang membuang muka padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai membereskan barangmu, hyung? Ayo kita pulang."lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka. Sebelum mereka berdua benar – benar pergi dari sana, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Kami pulang dulu, hyung.."ujar Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"..dan satu lagi, meskipun aku lebih muda dari mu, aku 5 cm lebih tinggi dari mu, jadi tolong singkirkan julukan 'anak kecil' itu."imbuh Kyuhyun yang ditujukan kepada Sungmin, sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi meninggalkan café itu.

"Ya! Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku pendek? Huh?"sungut Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Dia memang benar, kau lebih pendek darinya."ujar Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook!"

"Jangan marah, itu memang kenyataan."

"Aiisshhh…"Sungmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia marah namun tak bisa menyalahkan orang lain.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku bertanya – tanya sejak tadi…"ucapan Ryeowook yang sedikit misterius ini sukses menyita perhatian Sungmin dari rasa marahnya.

"Mwo?"

"…sejak kapan Yesung hyung mempunyai seorang adik, bukankah Yesung hyung pernah bilang bahwa dia adalah anak tunggal?"

"Eh?"

**-LET US JUST LOVE-**

**By Himi Chan**

Kyuhyun dan Yesung kini tengah berjalan beriringan di trotoar sepeninggal dari café tadi. Tak ada yang berubah dengan keduanya, seperti biasa Kyuhyun selalu menggenggam telapak tangan Yesung. Hanya yang sedikit berbeda, jika biasanya wajah Yesung akan dipenuhi dengan senyuman di saat – saat seperti ini, maka kali ini wajah Yesung mengungkapkan sebaliknya. Yesung masih asyik merengut dan memalingkan muka, menghindari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tetap mendiamkan tingkah Yesung itu, bukan nya dia tidak peduli dan pura – pura tidak tahu. Tapi, ada hal lain yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Dan tentu saja hal itu berkaitan dengan Yesung. Kyuhyun ingin berbicara dengan Yesung, namun dia merasa di pinggir jalan seperti ini bukanlah tempat yang pas. Karena itu dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan membiarkan Yesung menjalankan aksi 'ngambek'nya itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit berjalan, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berhenti. Disini, di tepi sungai Han. Tempat yang indah namun tak begitu ramai. Berlatar belakang hamparan sungai dengan aliran air nya yang memantulkan cahaya kuning kemerahan dari sang mentari senja. Kyuhyun kini berdiri menghadap Yesung yang masih membuang muka padanya.

"Kau marah, hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun sekedar basa – basi, meski dia jelas tahu jawabannya.

"Ani."jawab Yesung ketus.

"Kau marah, aku tahu itu."

"Jika kau tahu, kenapa masih bertanya."sindir Yesung.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ah, rasanya kekasihnya yang empat tahun lebih tua darinya berubah menjadi seorang anak balita ketika marah seperti ini. Yesung benar – benar mirip seperti seorang anak kecil jika sedang marah, berbicara dengan nada ketus, mem-pout kan bibir nya, tak mau memandangnya, dan mata nya itu seolah – olah telah berkaca – kaca hendak menangis. Aisshh.. apa Kyuhyun harus memberikan gula - gula dan balon kepada Yesung agar tak marah lagi padanya?

"Hyung, tatap aku.."ucap Kyuhyun.

"Shireo."tolak Yesung

"Pandang aku, hyung.."

"Aniy- Ya!"

Yesung tetap ingin menolak perintah Kyuhyun namun tak berhasil, karena Kyuhyun segera menelangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajah Yesung dan menariknya paksa agar mau memandangnya. Membuat Yesung berteriak memberontak. Dan mau tak mau Yesung harus memandang wajah Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Lepaskan!"ujar Yesung memberontak.

"Shireo. Sebelum kau berjanji untuk tak memalingkan wajahmu dariku."Kyuhyun tak kalah bersikeras.

"Lepaskan, Kyuhyunnie~ pipiku sakit.."kini nada suara Yesung yang awalnya keras berubah menjadi sebuah rengekan manja. Sepertinya Yesung sedang mencoba cara merayu andalannya.

Dan inilaaaah.. kelemahan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak pernah tega dengan Yesung yang sudah merajuk seperti ini. Jarang sekali seorang Yesung merengek manja padanya, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mau tak mau menuruti semua inginnya. Kyuhyun pun akhirnya melonggarkan tangannya dan melepaskan wajah Yesung perlahan sembari menghela nafas.

"Hhh~ baiklah, tapi berjanjilah untuk tak membuang muka padaku, hyung."

Yesung pun hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Dan kini keduanya pun saling berpandangan, sejenak tanpa suara. Mencoba memahami arti diri masing – masing dari tatapan mata.

"Aku tahu kau marah padaku, hyung.."Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara.

"…tapi tolong dengarkan dulu alasanku kenapa aku melakukan itu."

Kyuhyun meraih jemari Yesung dan menggenggamnya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke jemari kecil tersebut, dia sengaja tak ingin melihat Yesung.

"Dari awal kita sudah sadar dengan perbedaan usia kita, meskipun tak terpaut begitu jauh, tapi tetap saja akan terlihat aneh di mata orang lain. Kau yang seorang mahasiswa dan aku yang hanya seorang siswa sekolah menengah pertama. Di mata orang lain aku hanya lah seorang anak – anak dan kau orang dewasa, hubungan kita tak akan luput dari cemooh.."Kyuhyun memberi jeda di sela – sela penjelasannya, memberikan Yesung waktu untuk memahami sedikit demi sedikit apa yang dia sampaikan.

"..maaf kan aku jika aku selalu menyangkal dirimu sebagai kekasihku di depan orang lain, hyung. Maaf jika aku selalu membuatmu kecewa dan marah. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu merasa malu karena memiliki kekasih seorang anak kecil seperti diriku. Percayalah, meskipun dihadapan orang lain aku berkata kau bukan siapa – siapa ku, tapi dalam hati aku selalu berteriak dengan lantang mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku, orang yang ku cintai.."Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Yesung. Dan kini dia pun kembali memandang Yesung penuh makna.

"..hyung, aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasih yang tak akan mengecewakanmu, aku ingin terus melindungimu dari apapun, baik itu cemoohan orang lain. Aku memang belum dewasa, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu. Saranghae hyung."

Segera setelah Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara, Yesung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Bahkan kini dia terdengar terisak, menangis membasahi kemeja seragam Kyuhyun. Dan disela – sela tangisnya pun Yesung memukul – mukul pelan dada Kyuhyun, melampiaskan perasaannya sembari menggumamkan kata 'pabo'. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali, dia malah terlihat tersenyum. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di surai hitam Yesung, membiarkan waktu berjalan apa adanya. Menikmati moment mereka berdua seperti ini. Dan ketika isakan Yesung mulai mereda, baik Kyuhyun maupun Yesung melepas pelukan mereka.

"Saranghae, hyung."ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengusap air mata yang masih tertinggal di kelopak kanan mata Yesung dan mengecupnya.

"Mianhe.."giliran kelopak mata kiri Yesung diperlakukan hal yang sama.

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Keadaan kembali hening, hingga akhirnya Yesung membuka suara.

"Kyu.."panggilan itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempertajam atensinya pada Yesung.

"..jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi."

Kata – kata Yesung ini sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. Meskipun kalimat itu terdengar sedikit ambigu, tapi Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yesung. Yang tak dia mengerti adalah, kenapa Yesung melarangnya.

"Aku sudah tahu maksudmu dari awal, tanpa kau jelaskan pun aku tahu bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku. Aku tahu jika lidahmu bisa dengan mudah berbohong, tapi hatimu akan selalu mengatakan kebenaran. Aku tahu. Aku hanya tak tahan sampai kapan kau akan menyembunyikan semua ini."ujar Yesung sembari menatap Kyuhyun intens.

"Dengar, jauh sebelum memulai hubungan ini aku sudah memikirkan matang – matang tentang semuanya. Aku memilih bersamamu, itu artinya aku siap menerima semua akibat dari pilihanku ini. Tak masalah jika aku harus diludahi dengan pandangan cemooh orang lain, aku tak takut. Karena hingga akhir nanti aku akan melewati semuanya bersamamu."

Entah apa yang ada di dalam benak Kyuhyun saat ini. Rasanya, pikirannya kosong, otaknya hanya terisi oleh wajah Yesung. Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun bersyukur, karena Tuhan telah memberikannya keluarga dan kehidupan padanya, dan kini bertambah dengan seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintainya.

Tanpa aba – aba, Kyuhyun segera menunduk, meraih wajah Yesung, dan menciumnya dalam. Menyalurkan semua rasa cinta yang ia rasakan dalam pautan lidah yang bertarung lembut. Menyesap setiap kebahagiaan dalam pertukaran saliva keduanya. Dan keindahan senja di tepi sungai Han semakin terasa sempurna dengan diakhiri ciuman manis yang Kyuhyun berikan pada Yesung.

"Saranghae.."

**-LET US JUST LOVE-**

**By Himi Chan**

"Jadii…"ucap Changmin ragu – ragu.

"Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami semua disini, Yesung-ah?"tanya Sungmin.

"Apa kau sedang mengadakan pesta, hyung? Tapi kenapa tidak ada hiasan sama sekali di rumahmu?"tanya Ryeowook.

Sedangkan Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Changmin masih memasang raut kebingungan karena tiba – tiba di kumpulkan oleh dua orang yang saat ini tengah di mabuk kasmaran. Ya, saat ini mereka berlima berada di rumah Yesung karena undangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada pesta, wookie-ah."jawab Yesung.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengajak ku kemari, Kyuhyun-ah?"tanya Changmin, jujur dia merasa asing disini, di tempat dan bersama – sama dengan orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan penuh arti, sesekali tersenyum, entah apa maksudnya. Membuat ketiga orang lainnya semakin penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang awalnya duduk agak berjauhan kini mulai berdiri dan mendekat satu sama lain. Berdiri dihadapan ketiga kawan mereka. Tidak cukup dengan itu, kini Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yesung.

"Kenalkan dia Kyuhyun, dia namjachinguku.."ucap Yesung sembari menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook penuh senyuman.

"Changmin-ah, dia Yesung, dia kekasihku.."kini giliran Kyuhyun yang

Mendengar perkataan keduanya, baik Sungmin, Ryeowook, maupun Changmin tak ada yang terkejut. Ketiganya sudah bisa menduga bila akan seperti ini jadinya. Hanya saja, setelah itu mata mereka terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang terjadi pada pasangan Kyusung selanjutnya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung, tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu, segera melakukan sebuah ciuman panas dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Ahh~ Kyuu.."desah Yesung.

"mmpphh.."sedangkan Kyuhyun masih tetap asyik menciumi wajah dan bibir Yesung.

.

.

"Ya! Kalian mau making out di depan kami, eoh?!"

"Hentikaaaannnn!"

"Ah, mata suciku.."

Oke, sepertinya cerita harus berakhir di sini. Karena pada akhirnya kedua tokoh utama telah bahagia. See you on the next story, guys!

**END**

**taraaa!**

**inilah ff yang tercipta saat membaca fact di SS5 Tokyo, saat Kyuhyun menyangkal jika dia dekat dengan Yesung..**

**Awalnya mau buat oneshoot pendek. Sekitar lima halaman.. eh malah kebablasan sampai 14 halaman.. mianhe kalau membosankan..**

**Tapi terimakasih kalau kalian mau membaca cerita super duper gaje dan antah berantah seperti ini..**

**Yang mampir membaca… selamat membaca ya^^**

**Emm.. sebenarnya ada pesan yang terkandung di dalam ff ini.. semoga kalian bisa menangkap pesan itu..**

**Salam, Himi Chan^^**


End file.
